1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for increasing the thermal comfort and reducing health related problems in an aircraft.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In order to make flying pleasant for the passengers and to protect their health, considerable expense is dedicated to creating comfortable conditions in passenger aircraft. An important factor is a pleasant climate. Adequate fresh air must thereby be provided. In particular, the air in the aircraft must not exceed a predetermined CO2 level. Moreover, a pleasant temperature and an adequate humidity of the air in the aircraft cabin must be ensured. As a rule, air is blown into the passenger cabin from the ceiling of the passenger cabin. To this end, outside air that is suctioned in is treated accordingly. Moreover, the outside air can be mixed with a proportion of recirculated air that must be treated likewise. In order that an excessively high CO2 level is not reached through the addition of recirculated air, in WO99/48756 it was proposed to use a CO2 sensor. As a rule, the passenger cabin must be cooled. On the one hand, a heating takes place through the high solar radiant exposure. If a passenger cabin is well occupied, a not insubstantial heating also takes place through the passengers themselves. For cooling, outside air suctioned in, which is cold, is inserted into the passenger cabin. This air is not only cold, but also very dry. Moisture must therefore be added. To this end, it is necessary to add water to the inlet air. This water must be carried along and leads to additional weight, which increases fuel costs. Another problem is that passengers have different preferences in terms of temperature and humidity. The previous central ventilation hardly allows passengers' individual preferences to be taken into account. This also relates to passengers' individual preferences regarding lighting, noise protection and other factors that influence comfort. For the individual adjustment of the ventilation, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,623 B1 to utilize a nozzle located on the ceiling such that its direction and the volume flow can be adjusted by the passenger. Although this means that individual preferences can thereby be taken into account, the adjacent passenger is also affected by a nozzle on the ceiling. The high air speed usually leads to draught problems. A device is known from US 2006/0022087 A1, which is used so that the aircraft crew can rest. This device has a ceiling, the distance of which from the person resting therein can be adjusted. The comfort of the person resting can thus be influenced. It is known from DE 195 02 658 C1 to utilize a supply unit located above the passenger, which has, i.e., air nozzles. This supply unit can be moved to load the baggage stowage arranged above the passenger. However, individual preferences of the passengers regarding lighting, noise protection and other factors that influence comfort cannot be taken into account therewith in a targeted manner.